doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Y Doctor (Sympathy for the Devil)
Alltudiodd ymgorfforiad y Doctor mewn bydysawd eiledol gan y Arglwyddi Amser o'r bydysawd hynny pan roedd fo mewn ei ail gorff. Alltudiodd yn y 1990au hwyr, a ddim y 1970au - fel yn y prif fydysawd. Achos hynny, doedd y Doctor ddim yn bresennol i helpu UNIT yn erbyn y bygythion aliwn. Gallodd siarad Mandarin, Cantoneg, Manshw, Mongoleg a Hokkien. I'r Tsieineaid, nabodwyd fel Hw (y Teigr, achos ei ddewrder), Hw (y Llwynog, achos ei gyfrwystra) a Xue ("Doctor" neu "fo sy'n gofalu am y cleifion). Roedd Xue ei ffefryn personol. (SAIN: Sympathy for the Devil) Hanes Wedyn ei treial gan y Arglwyddi Amser, anfonwyd y Doctor i Hong Kong ar y 30 Gorffennaf 1997. Unwaith gadael y TARDIS, cyfarfododd Marcus ac Adam. Canlynodd nhw i The Little England, tafarn cadawyd gan Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Cydnabododd y Brigadydd ac argyhoeddodd fo yr oedd yr un person pwy sy'n brwydr Yetis yn y London Underground. Yn ystod eu sgwrs, hedfanodd awyren Tsieinaidd gyda chameleon circuit trostynt a chwympodd ar fynydd gyfagos. Aeth y Doctor ac y Brigadydd i'r safle cwympiad i helpu'r peilot gadael y malurion a gwella. Cyrhaeddodd UNIT a daeth y peilot â'r mynachlog gyfagos. Yna, clywedodd y Doctor fod Ling wedi gweld dyn sy'n newid ei ymddangosiad. Deallodd y Doctor ar unwaith yr oedd y Meistr ar yr awyren. Yn y mynachlog, gollyngodd y Meistr parasit aliwn yr oedd wedi trapio yna. Daeth y Doctor delerau â'r Meistr. Cytunodd y Meistr rhoi pen ei plan os daeth y Doctor ei TARDIS iddo. Dywedodd y Doctor wrtho yr oedd The Little England ei TARDIS. Ceisiodd y Meistr cymryd ei TARDIS a rhyddau'r parasit. Aeth y Doctor a'r Brigadydd yn y TARDIS i Mongolia. Yna, gosododd y Doctor y parasit mewn safle test eiliad cyn taniad niwclear. Yn lle dychwelyd i Hong Kong, penderfynodd y Doctor ac Alistair i deithio trwy amser ac ofod. (SAIN: Sympathy for the Devil) Yn hwyrach, teithiodd i Skaro. Yna, helpodd Gillen a'r Thals eraill rhoi pen ar blan y Dalekau. Crëodd fo niwtralydd a newidodd un Dalek i feddwl yr oedd yn Davros. Crëodd hynny anghytundeb rhwng y Dalekau. Yn y diwedd, gyda'r help o Davros, y Dalekau a'r Thals, stopiodd fo y Quatch. (SAIN: Masters of War) Y Rhyfel Ar ôl rhai teithiau yn y TARDIS, brwydodd y Doctor mewn rhyfel enfawr gyda'r help y Meistr, yn erbyn rhyw gelyn arall. (SAIN: The Very Dark Thing, The Emporium at the End) Tua therfyn y rhyfel, darganfododd y Meistr arf sydd gallu distrywio'r gelyn ar draul y distryw'r bydysawd. Gyda'r gobaith nid allodd y Meistr yn defnyddio'r arf heb fo, ffodd y Doctor rhag y rhyfel. (SAIN: The Emporium at the End) Wedyn y rhyfel, dewisodd fo'r teitl "Brenhin y Bydysawd", er mawr dicter nifer bobl a rhywogaethau. (SAIN: The Library in the Body) Yn Cyfarfod Bernice Summerfield Roedd y diwedd y rhyfel wedi cychwyn y cwymp cynnar y bydysawd. Teithiodd y Doctor i'r prif fydysawd i ffeindio Bernice Summerfield, yn gobeithio yr allodd defnyddio ei llofnod artron unigriw i angori'i hunan tu fewn ei bydysawd. Sut bynnag, daethpwyd hi â'r bydysawd arall. Methu dychwelyd, teithiodd Bernice gyda'r Doctor i'r Llyfrgell i ffeindio atebion a gwybodaeth. Roedd y Doctor eisiau diogelu'r Llyfrgell rhag y Kareem, ond sylweddodd yn gyflym yr oedd y Llyfrgell parasit yn wir. (SAIN: The Library in the Body) Serch oedd y Doctor yn protestio yr oedd Planet X yn ddiflas, llwyddodd Bernice i perswadio y Doctor i ymweld. Arestiwyd y Doctor wrth gyrraedd oherwydd ei natur rhy ddiddorol. Darganfododd a rheolwyd y boblogaeth y blaned. Roedd pobl diddorol yn diflannu. Meddylais y lywodraeth y blaned yr oedd "diddorol" yn rhy beryglus mewn bydysawd cas iawn. Osgodd y Doctor a gwahoddwyd i barti hunanleiddiol gan Ego. Yna, arestiwyd fo eto. Mewn cyfwynebiad olaf gyda Phrif Weinidog 470, datgelodd fo y gwirionedd am ei theyrnasiad i'r blaned. (SAIN: Planet X) Ymwelon y ddau ohonynt Tramatz i stopio ymosodiad gerllaw. Sut bynnag, roedd y boblogaeth- ac y Doctor- yn mesmeru gan yr afonydd gerddorol ac ungyrn. Gallodd y Doctor yn osgoi yr afon a lleoli arf o'r Rhyfel. Roedd y arf yn camu'r realiti ar y blaned. Serch hynny, nid all rhywun yn clywed y rhybuddion yr ymosodiad. Analluogwyd y arf a stopiwyd yr ymosodiad. Gwnaeth y Doctor yn siŵr ni fydd rhyfel newydd yn dechrau. (SAIN: The Very Dark Thing) Nesaf, derbynwyd arwydd cyfyngder gan y TARDIS o'r diwedd y bydysawd gan yr Uchel Fam i fynd â hi i'r Emporiwm. Cyfarfododd fo'r Rheolwr, y Meistr mewn cuddwisg, ac adnabododd y Doctor fo'n dda. Wedyn ceisio ymchwilio'r swyddfeydd y Meistr, danfodwyd y Doctor tu allan yr Emporiwm. Yn hwyrach, ceisiodd fo gwerthu ei gofion i helpu pobl dianc y diwedd y bydysawd. Sut bynnag, dysgodd y Doctor yr oedd wedi'n barod gwerthu nhw i estyn y bywyd y bydysawd. Gyda'r datguddiad hwn a'r adnabyddiaeth isymwybodol y Meistr, deallodd fo nid oedd y portal y Meistr ddim mynedfa i'r prif fydysawd. I'r gwrthwyneb, roedd pob person, sy'n cerdded trwy'r portal, wedi atomeiddio. Yn y diwedd, taflwyd y Meistr tu mewn y portal ac atomeiddiwyd. Heb ffordd i anfon Benny yn gartref, parhodd y Doctor a Benny yn y TARDIS i geisio ffeindio ffordd arall i achub y bydysawd ar farw. (SAIN: The Emporium at the End) Bydysodau Eraill Mewn bydysawd arall, arhosodd y Doctor yn Hong Kong yn ystod yr ymosod y Meistr. Teithiodd y Chweched Doctor ac Evelyn Smythe yn "i'r ochr" trwy amser ac helpodd y Doctor atal "dyn annifyr" rhag heintio'r Cenhedloedd Unedig gyda codau Krynoid. Helpodd y Doctor alltudiedig i ripario TARDIS y Chweched Doctor gan rhoi ei rheolydd dimensiynol o'i TARDIS. (SAIN: The 100 Days of the Doctor) Ymddangosiad Roedd gan y Doctor hwn wallt llwyd eithaf hir. Yn gyntaf, gwisgodd y dillad ei ymgorffordiad blaenorol. (SAIN: Sympathy for the Devil) Pan deithiodd fo i Skaro, gwisgodd crys 'ruffled', siwt tywyll a mantell. (SAIN: Master of War)Categori:Fersiynau eiledol y Doctor Categori:Unigolion Arglwyddi Amser en:The Doctor (Sympathy for the Devil)